


A Gift from an Old...Friend.

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Someone unexpected visits Catra on her wedding day.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Kudos: 155





	A Gift from an Old...Friend.

Catra stood in the mirror, adjusting her suit. Today she was getting married and her nerves were on edge. Every possible scenario was running through her head and she sighs, looking down as puts her hands in her pockets. 

She jumps when she feels hands come to rest on her shoulders and looks up to see Double Trouble looking back at her in the mirror. 

“You look lovely, Kitten,” they say with a grin, dusting off her shoulders gently. 

Catra snarls and spins around “What are you doing here?” She asks 

“Do you think I would miss your big day?” they ask, grinning broadly and clapping their hands together. 

“You betrayed me,” Catra says 

“No, I tried to save you from yourself, and I do believe it worked,” 

Catra snorts and flops into a nearby chair, crossing her arms over her chest. They were right of course, the last time she had seen them was a real turning point for her. Without that reality check, as harsh as it had been, she may not be here today, ready to marry the love of her life. She wasn’t about to admit that though, they were already smug enough. 

“You really dressed for the occasion, huh?” Catra asks, eyeing Double Troubles outfit.

They were wearing a dusty purple suit with a pale pink dress shirt underneath. A pale gold shimmered on their eyelids and an intricate gold necklace was perched on their chest. 

“Always, Darling,” they say with a grin “Now tell me, what’s bugging you,” 

Catra laughs defensively “Nothing, everything is fine,” 

“Now Kitten, I know you better than that, so please tell me the truth,” 

Catra sighs, knowing it was no good to lie or to evade “Im afraid Im not good enough for her,” 

“Nobodies perfect,” Double Trouble says, then places a hand on their chest “Except me of course,” 

Catra laughs and rolls her eyes “Yeah, sure,” 

“But,” They continue, crouching before Catra and placing their hands on her knees “Everybody is good enough if they put in the effort and really try,” 

“Wow, that was uncharacteristically sweet of you,” Catra says suspiciously 

“Today is the day you get married!” They say standing and turning towards the mirror to examine themselves “Kindness is my gift to you,” 

They turn to look at Catra again “And of course,” They say, reaching into the inside breast pocket of their suit jacket “I brought you these,” 

They pull a small stack of papers out and hand them to Catra, who stands, taking them tentatively. Double Trouble leans against the wall, crossing their arms as Catra turns the stack over in her hands. She gasps lightly at the first thing she sees. 

It was a picture of her and Adora as children, barley 5 years old, Adoras face squished into Catras, almost completely hidden by her wild hair to press a kiss to her cheek. Adoras arms were wrapped around her and Catra was giggling, blushing madly.  
Catra quickly flipped though the pictures, finding each to be a memory from their childhood. 

Adoras face barely in frame in the corner of the picture, Catra perched, grinning on a support beam above her, the tip of her tail resting on Adoras forehead, the little blonde looking up at it with a grin that was missing several teeth. 

A picture of them arm in arm, ready for their first day of training, Adora giving a thumbs up to the camera sporting her signature dopey grin. 

Them curled up sleeping together, a photo that Kyle had taken with good intentions, which Catra had threatened to beat him up over when Lonnie began to tease them. 

Them on either side of the cartoon images of themselves they had drew on Adoras bunk, grinning broadly with markers held aloft 

The list went on and on. Catra sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her glove covered hand. 

“Thank you,” She says, looking back to Double Trouble, who was smiling at her. 

“It was no trouble, now,” They move towards her and lean down, readjusting her suit and placing a hand on her face “Enjoy your day,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
